


waterworks||

by dvasgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvasgf/pseuds/dvasgf
Summary: eren is a puthy destroyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	waterworks||

**Author's Note:**

> ah ahahahahahha why u reason this my tik tok is dvaskitten

You’re nervous, exposed to prying eyes. Heat rushing to your cheeks, eyes averted from the humanoid in front of you. Your hands are resting on your thighs, feeling the body heat arise from the huge body, overheating you slightly.

This is so embarrassing, you think, listening to the quiet purrs and noises of nature around you. It’s quiet despite the sounds the creature is producing. Your heart is beating at an alarming rate, from the height of nervousness. Your gear was on the floor along with some other clothing.

The hands you sat on were rough and calloused, yet somehow gentle. The cold autumn breeze sent shivers up your arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

In all honesty, when Eren first mentioned the idea, you thought Levi hit his head more than once and slammed him into the ground, that’s how insane you thought he was.

But no, he hasn’t. Perfectly fine and healthy, just an insane idea.

Wanting to eat you out in his titan form. My god what the hell was he thinking.

Eren nudges your arm slightly with his nose, a puff of air fanning your face that has you squinting your eyes.

In the darkness of night, no one surrounded you with the exception of wildlife and the noises they produced.

Testing went well prior to this. Hanji wanted to test out a new fighting style that had to do with hardening. After the success of the contraption, many new trials came about.

Like you told your superiors, you would follow them shortly after the experiment.

It’s been about ten minutes, and you’re sure they’re starting to wonder where you were at.

_Is she shaking?_ Eren thinks as his eyes scan over your body once then twice, his cheeks heating up from the inside of his Titan when he stares a bit too long at your bare skin.

A purr like noise comes from him, gaining your attention as he nudges you once more, rubbing the tip of his nose against your thigh.

“I-I’m okay Eren,” you breathe out, meeting his gaze. “It’s just..high and..you know,” you smile sheepishly, shifting positions on his hands that are enclosed around you to keep you from falling backwards. “I’m..I’m ready now.”

His pointed ears twitch at your words, mouth hanging open slightly as you part your legs. The only things you had on was your shirt and uniform jacket, everything else was off.

_Wow..she’s already so wet and I barely did anything to her_ , his eyes are trained on your glistening cunt, the light from the moon hitting down on you, illuminating you somehow. Your fingers dance down in between your thighs, your thumb rubbing small circles on your aching clit.

He catches the small moan that slips past your lips, small tingling sensations coursing through your veins. He’s too mesmerized to even move, captivated by your sultry movements that leave him speechless, literally and figuratively. Inside of his form, he could feel his pants tighten, wanting to be the one to touch you rather than you.

“S-stop staring at me like that and do something,” your voice travels through the air, reaching his ears. He can hear the strained moan coming from the source, your fingers rubbing at your entrance.

_Okay Eren we got this..just don’t bite her..oh god what if I do bite her,_ the brunette is nervous, bringing you closer to his mouth. An animalistic growl grows in his throat as he opens his mouth, a wet muscle sticking out. Scared, Eren barely touches your clit with the tip of his tongue, experimenting before continuing.

The sticky rough texture brushes over your sensitive nerve, pleasure skyrocketing through your body from that one simple gesture. Your breath hitches when you make eye contact with him for a split second, giving him the go ahead to keep going by nodding.

It’s sticky yet extremely warm. Your fingers grab at nothing, digging your fingers into his rough skin, tip of his tongue licking a stripe down your cunt. Your slick connects from the muscle and in between your legs as he pulls away.

He exhales deeply before going back in, instead circling the tip around your hole. One of your hands immediately goes to your clit, fastening the pace of your hand.

Fuck this feels so _good_. Barely starting and he was already having you seeing stars. You can tell he’s getting more excited, his ministrations are becoming a bit faster, yet not enough to hurt you.

You open your mouth in a silent cry when he barely pushes the tip in, flicking it inside your spongy walls. It feels so weird, something so hot and huge piercing through your walls, you feel like you’re breaking apart.

Your eyes well up with tears, one of your hands going under your shirt as you squeeze one of your breasts, rolling and tugging a hardened nipple.

“God fuck,” you groan out the last syllable, head falling back as your breathing becomes uneven, chest and shoulders heaving. “Just like that please don’t stop.”

Your noises sound like sweet melodies to Eren’s ears. He retracts his tongue only for him to push back in slightly, groaning internally when you cry out his name. If only you could see yourself in his eyes, Christ you were a sight. A beautiful one at that.

_If only that were me, fuck_ , Eren mutters, panting softly as some steam emits from the sides of his face.

Your hips have a mind of their own, bucking up into his relentless tongue fucking. Your eyes travel down your body, widening at the slight budge that appears in your lower abdomen.

Your slick is all over the inside of your thighs, his tongue only making more of a mess than it was before.

“Eren I’m going to cum,” you warn him in advance, feeling an itch that needs to be scratched, pressure forming in your stomach. The coil was tightening, muscles contracting as each second passed.

_Come on baby, cum for me_ , Eren’s eyes shut as he relishes your taste on his tongue, enjoying every second he had you like this. He’s too much in his thoughts and doesn’t even realize you had come until an unknown substance lands in his nose.

He’s incredibly hard at the new found sight. Some hairs sticking to your forehead like glue, nipples protruding through your shirt as you rub yourself fast, sending the liquid everywhere.

His actions halt as he slowly pulls his tongue out. From the moon’s light, the substance shines on his jaw as he licks it away, a purr emitting from his throat— he would definitely do it again if you were up to it.

You however were a different story. Your inner thighs became sticky, slick covering every inch of your lower body.

“Y-you..you’re messy, do you know that?” You ask with a small smile, speaking through pants. “Maybe one day we can try again..only if you’re up to it.”

Oh and he is. This will definitely be an occurrence.


End file.
